


Sharing a Bed

by BlackSixshot



Series: Oneshot drabbles for mutuals and friends [3]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSixshot/pseuds/BlackSixshot
Summary: Luz was once again staying with Zeusmon and he walked in with extra sheets and he blushed as he saw his boyfriend jsut gettign out of the shower.
Relationships: Zeusmon/Luz
Series: Oneshot drabbles for mutuals and friends [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925467





	Sharing a Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the wonderful La Graia for making another cute comic of our sons together. I will post the comic inspiration at the end, and I hope you guys enjoy this short story.
> 
> I am sorry that if this one is ooc on Zeusmon's part

Zeusmon walked into the bedroom and he was still dripping wet. He was drying off with the towel and some of the water was sliding down his body and he failed to warn a certain angel that was staying with him. He heard the door click and he looked and he stood there quietly and Luz walked into the room.   
  
"Zeus I'm back and I brought the sheets"   
  
Luz wasn't paying attention and when he looked over his face blushed as he saw the glorious body of Zeusmon. His face turned the color of a tomato and all he could make was an audible 'oh'. He hugged the sheets close and he tried to look, it did not help the mon did a pose and he was smiling.   
  
"Do you see something you like?"  
  
Luz blushed more and he hid his blushing face in the sheets he was holding. Luz heard footsteps and Zeus made him look at him and they shared a kiss. Luz started to purr and he held his arm as they shared a tender kiss. They continued kissing and soon the mon broke the kiss and he held his mon close. Luz was still blushing as he made the bed. Zeus was cuddling up to the smaller angel and he dragged his fingers through Luz's hair as they were cuddled close to each to her. Luz was purring quietly and he started to doze and his tail was around his wrist.   
  
"You are beautiful my angel of light"   
  
Luz blushed and he looked at him and they put their foreheads together and they held each other and enjoyed the comfortable silence and they soon started to doze off. Luz fell asleep first and Zeus took in the angel's sleeping face. he smiled and he kissed his cheek and Luz held onto his side and Luz had his arm over his chest and Zeusmon gave him a nuzzle and he fell asleep cradling his angel and his angel was snuggled close.

The next morning Zeus started waking up and he looked around and his eyes landed on his angel who was still asleep and holding onto him. He chuckled quietly when he heard the quiet purr. Luz's tail was also wrapped around his wrist so for now until the angel awoke he would lay there and enjoy the moment, and he made sure that when he shifted it didn't wake Luz up. Eventually the angel got upadn they made breakfast and ate together with Chariot and chatted about anything, and Luz told them about his most recent projects. The trio shared a relaxing morning together.

**Author's Note:**

> The comic inspiration: https://twitter.com/EsterLaGraia/status/1306061092939067395


End file.
